


Hurts Like Hell

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: the memory of love lost is the hardest to let go, or hold ontoa vid for Airiam and Tilly, part of the Trek Rarepair Exchange





	Hurts Like Hell

**Title:** Hurts Like Hell  
 **Artist:** Fleurie  
 **Fandom:** _Star Trek:Discovery_  
 **Pairing:** Airiam x Sylvia Tilly  
 **Summary:** the memory of love lost is the hardest to let go, or hold onto

_...in the end, they fell in love too late_


End file.
